anythin' you can do
by coona leroise
Summary: they never met each other and they never knew that the other existed, so they never knew why they were kept separate. until the day they joined together and cause all hell to break loose. rated T because of cursing and the fact that it's me and hetalia things will get messy
1. Chapter 1

disclaimers hetalia is new to me and seeing as it's 2013 that means I clearly do not own it this is the first and last time I will say this for anything hetalia kay baby

* * *

World conference center, New York, USA

(Britain's/ Arthur Kirkland's pov)

It's a normal beginning to the conference- Lovino(Romano) Vargas yelling at his twin brother, Feliciano (Veniciano) Vargas, and Antonio (Spain) Carriedo, Feliciano then goes crying to Ludwig (Germany) Beilschmidt, his- you know what I honestly have no idea what there relationship is other than rumors so I'm just not going to talki about it, about Lovino , you know the usuall childishness- except Alfred (USA) Williams, absolute wally if there ever was, is late. He's the one hosting the blasted meeting he should be here early to set up- hell he lives here- then again the place was all set up when I got here, I always arrive early to set up because the others always botch up and forget, so he was expecting us, his car is gone and that french-creole state with the weaponized strings instrument and the frying pan- what is she called agian, Lousia?- anyway she said that he had forgotten to pick up somebody who would probably kill him if they didn't get introduced to the rest of the global community- and now she's glaring at me like she knows I forgot her name ,god she scares how she is descended from Francis( this one is obvious but, for all those who don't know the names and can't use a braincell, France) Bonnefroy I haven't the foggiest idea. So with all that I guess he's on his-

"Hey everybody sorry I'm late!"the american burst through the door and rushes too his seat a very sneaky smile on his already proud and mischievious face, something is most definetly up, maybe this has to do with this person he had

SMASH! the door explodes off the hinges planks of wood and splinters fly everywhere in the room. I turn around to see a teenage girl who looks abit like Alfred standing there a defiantly triumphant look on her face, the same look that I have seen on Alfred on occasion that true look of rebelion one that dared anyone to argue with her. She strides in all blue eyes, combat boots, short skirts, and bomber jacket not to mention that look of defiance who ever this girl is she better have a good reason to be here otherwise-

"Hello boys," she partialy purrs but mostly snarks as she walks around the room and draws an empty chair from the corner draggs it to a large gap between Alfred and his twin Mattew (Canada) Williams, turns it chair back to table and sits down legs wraped around the chair back. Alfred stands.

" Ok so guys as we all know I requested to host this world conference-" Alfred starts.

"Get on with it already Al" the girl grumbles just loudly enough for every country in the room to hear. Snickers bubble throughout the room.

"I'm trying to." America grumps back at her.

"then skip the formalities and get with the introductions!"

"this was your idea Em!"

"yeah so do it my way- Alfie." She puts a lot of stress on my former pet name for Alfred, she's trying to make him mad and succeeding.

"Fine! whatever! okay! Everyone this is Emily Jones she represents the women of America! She's gonig to be attending all the world Conferences and UN meetings from now on because she represents a seperate part of american culture!"Alfred snaps in a voice that I've never heard him use with other countries before but the states, the southern ones specifically, jump at his tone ,Georgia of the former confederacy cowers her head bowed,and Creepy Creole grips her ax-like instrument tightly, they've heard this tone used before and from the looks of it the southern states had regretted doing whatever had brought it out.

"Thank you sweetheart" the girl says then gets up and starts to walk out of the room." all the countries/ethinc races/cultures have two representatives one boy and one girl the two groups have been kept apart for to long and I believe we will all benefit from working together, as my cousin said my name is Emily Jones and I represent another part of the american culture and while he'll never admit it I can beat him in a fight and the fact that I'm here is proof of that" Alfred groans and faceplants the table when she says this. Who can blame him the mighty America beaten down his thunder stolen, by a teenage girl no less, kinda hard to be a hero when a juvenile manges to beat you up then tells everyone you know about it."... Any questions" she asks snapping my attention back to her. I raise my hand feeling as a schoolboy who hadn't been listening would, she nods her amber head at me as a signal for me to speak.

"err, you talked about counterparts to every country, state, micro-nation, and culture, I'm just a bit curoius about that and why we haven't met our counterprts yet?"

"oh thats a question that was answered in my little speech but I'm guessing" she looks around the room at a sleeping Feliciano and very angery Lovino" that most of the people in the room were not Listening!" Emily shouts the last three words waking up the slumbering italian and snapping his enraged brother out of his yelling rant." any way like I said before we kept to ourselves not to mention we haven't been around as long so we really never really met up with each other before not to mention now that I've met you guys I can see that even the coutnerparts are nothing alike ,I mean seriously our Romano ,Chiara Vargas, is someone to respect your Romano he acts like a child and ,dare I say it, fights like a baby girl, Alicia Vargas I think you can guess who she is has more fight than her counterpart and fights better than your romano too." her talking had sped up from the forced slowness and was now a rapid-fire word machine-gun version of english, in addition her tone had become city-like and sleakery, Al's combonation of sleak and slippery, but with a little bit of benevolent guilelessness that gave me the impression that she could be trusted while still holding on to that femenistic rebel that fired her eyes.

I nod my head, so our counter parts were different from us ,complete individuals, it made sense maybe this would explain why Louisiana was so different from both Francis and Antonio.

"well then I look forward to meeting my counterpart"

* * *

ok so not all of the nyotalian characters will go by thier fanon names so here are the names:

Alicia Vargas:Veniciano

Ana Braginski: Russia

Aldheid Zwigli: Switzerland

Chiara Vargas: Romano

Carmen Fernadez Carriedo: Spain

Daniel Hedervery: Hungary

Dimitri Braginski: Ukraine

Emily Jones: America

Francine Bonnefroy: France

Iggy Kirkland: England

Madison Jones: Canada

Maria Beilschmidt: Prussia

Monika Beilschmidt: Germany

Nene Wang: China

Noah Stien: Liechtenstien

Nikolai Arlovsky: Belarus

Sophia Edelstien: Austria

Yamato Honda: Japan

these are all the names that I have decided on so far more later on please Read and Review


	2. Chapter 2

World conference center, New York, USA

Emily Jones' pov( we already know who she is but fem!America)

Men! So disrespectful, if these were the main country reps for who knows how long- no serious anyone know I have no clue- it's no wonder that the world has had so many wars. Not like us younger reps could do better, I mean seriously I'm trying not to hit Ivan(Russia) Braginski with my baseball bat god he's worse than Ana(see chapter 1) and she's a motherly psychopath. And Alfred is being impossible, as usual.

" I'm not saying that either of you are right or wrong. Ivan in theory you are probably in the right but you are taking it way to far and honestly history dictates that attempts at communism lead to genocide, Alfred you also have a point but I still think that you should listen to this jerk just a little, before you do something stupid you want to bring democracy to the world I don't I think you just enjoy fighting and needless bloodshed. So heres my final thoughts in this pointless arguement" I pause to calm my self and take a much needed breathe " JUST LEAVE EACH OTHER A LONE!" calm down Emily calm down "thank you for listening"

"Em I think the only reason you said that is because-" Alfred starts

" Al if you continue that statement so help me god I'm going to drop kick you then beat you senseless!"

"MEAP!"

"Cool it Emily if you fight him you could cause a war." A familiar voice calls from the door way. I turn around to see" and then I'd get involved causeing Frani to get involved causing everyone to get involved and that would be a bloody mess wouldn't it" Iggy finishes as she walks up to me and the two men.

" hey Iggy you came! but I thought you didn't want to see the others right now."

"and miss a chance to be part of world affairs? Never!"

" the others with you?"

" nah but-"she starts twitching and her smile turns fake "i-it's imp-p-polite t-to-"

"Iggy don't force it nobody's making you act like a lady you can say whatever your thinking about the others right now."

"ok!" she imeadiately brightens "Well 'eres what I'm thinking..." immeadiately the british-punk-witch-school girl starts on a long rant that included several swear words and got louder as she went, my eyes start to glaze over as several of the other people in the room start to stare at the british girl in her obsesive rant about the vurtue of punctuality." In short I don't understand what is so damn 'ard about being on bloody time!"

"err Emily who is this?" Arthur asks now that the two are in the same room and are for comparison I can see that they could be siblings they had the same hair color same eye color and the face Arthur is making is one that Iggy makes when she's questioning a certain choice. Uhoh, this could get ugly, awkward's a give in but knowing Ig. Ohno ohno not good not good very very not good.

"My name is Dame Iris Gwendolyn Kirkland" she cringes the girly proper name that one of her bosses gave her, she hates it for it's ladylike daintyness and elegance" and I represent the United Kingdom and the Britsh Isles but you will call me Iggy or England" she finishes her introduction makeing it very clear she doesn't respond to anything other than Iggy then jutting out her hand" now who the bloody 'ell are you?"

Yup this is definetly gonna get ugly. I close my eyes and wait for the British boy to say something then instantly regret it but what I expect never comes. Instead silence, curiousity makes me open one eye. And even though this makes me a hypocrite, eh I'm american sue me, the tall brit is just staring at the short british girl in mild surprise trying to find the best thing to say.

"Of course that makes -Iggy- I am Sir Arthur Jasper Kirkland" The boy manages atlast"and I represent the United Kingdom and the surrounding British Isles aswell you must be one of the counterparts/partners Emily mentioned" all Iggy does is raise a brow" it's a pleasure to make your accquaintance at last and I very much look forward to working with you" he shakes her hand and starts to walk away

" huh"

"oh and before I forget I agree with you wholeheartedly on the punctuality thing they want to have a say in what happens in the world they should have the curtisy to be on time."

"thank you Arthur I look forward to working with you aswell."

Huh. That wwent better than I expected maybe this wasn't such a bad ide-

"Excusez-moi is this the world conference?" A very familiar head peaks in through the door paired with a very familiar french accented voice.

"oui! and who is the beaute in the door that is asking?" The other france, I think his name is Francis?, calls out from across the room.

" Francine Bonnefroy I represent the belle nation de France"

"wait your name is Francine?" some albino asks

"oui"

"and your name is Francis?" the laughing albino asks the long haired blonde and blue eyed nation who had recieved Francine.

"oui" Francis replies

"Kesese,oh thats rich I mean honestly how uncreative can you get seriously the total awesomeness that I am finds this hilarious , Francine and Francis represent the country of France, it's too much keses-" his laughter it cut short by a very angry french woman pointing a rapier with a rose hilt at "his awesomeness" 's face.

"oh you find this funny boy? you think because I represent a weak country and my counter part is a push over you can laugh at me? well idiot I will not let you moquer de moi and if you do prussien I will be your end. comprendre?"

"woah Frani calm down your gonna give the man a heart attack!" a self important german voice calls from the door." It's not his fault Francis never went to practice!"


	3. Chapter 3

Noboby's gone any where

Gilbert Beilschmidt/ Prussia( who shouldn't even be here!)

Not awesome. I make a simple remark about her name and now she has me, the king of awesome, at sword point.

"Woah Frani" A girl's voice calls from the door" your gonna give the guy a heart attack!"I glance over to the door to see a girl with long untamed hair white as yours awesomely's wearing a jacket that is torn at the bottom she seems very familiar for some reason." It's neither his fault nor mine that your counterpart didn't go to his training"

"Excusez-vous" the french bitch snorts" but you are hardly one to talk your later than I am

"was I? or did I just not make my awesome presence known until you threatened my counterpart?" wait what?" Since clearly you don't know I'll tell you. the anwser is the latter!"

"vous damer Maria, wait - YOUR NOT EVEN SUPPOSED TO BE HERE!"

"Frani has that ever stopped me before no so why would it now?"

"Dieu bon sang, je deteste quand votre droite!"

"Kesese. Nicht nur hasse es, wenn lhr falsch!"

So the girl who just saved me is mein gegenuber? That is simply awesome -no ,since it's double me, AWESOME!

* * *

I'm not gonna translate for this story cuz google translate is being impossible anyway yeah the girl introduced but not named last chapter is Maria who is Gilbert's counterpart she comes to meetings to make sure everybody's on time her arrogance covers her very strict , militant, and bookwormish Frani has anger issues and is a hell of a lot more likely to argue with you and is only to be insulted if the insulter has a death-wish. next up Alicia (Veneciano) Vargas, Chiara (Romano) Vargas , Carmen( Spain)Fernandez Carriedo , and Monkia (Germany) Beilschmidt. plus who everelse I feel like putting in.

Read, Enjoy( hopefully), and Review (pleeeaaassse!)

Coon g'rl sing'n' out for this fanfic laters!


	4. Chapter 4

(still haven't gone anywhere)

Iggy Kirkland/Enlgand(now ya see why I use human names)

Well this is exciting. It's always interesting to see exactly who Frani will try to kill and why. I don't mean to gossip but I've known my entire life and I still can't figure out what will set her off at any given moment.

"Oh dio Francine your embarssing yourself with this childish behaviour why if I ever acted like that Carmen would have my head on one of your gilotines!" said a slightly irrated( then again when is she not) Chiara (Romano) Vargas, before chomping down on a red tomato( I honestly will never understand her facsination with the fruits).

" Well she doesn't need an introduction. The only nation that eats that many tomates is my little Romano" cries the Spaniard man ,who is one of the three nations I've dubbed the Bad touch trio the other two being the frenh man and the guy Frani tried to kill.

"Chiara! Clean yourself up you look a mess with tomatera all over your face!" comes Carmen's shrill scolding voice, nobody can tell you off like she does

"Si Mama." Chiara sigh and starts to wipe the juice off her chin with her sleeve.

"no-no-no-no-no-no not with your sleeves !Por el amor de dios Chiara! Use a napkin"

"ok ok ok lo que usted diga Mama." with a roll of her eyes she grabs a towel from her bag and wipes her face"Feliz ahora?"

"Si mucho mejor" Carmen pats Chiara on the cheek and walks over to her next victim, Francine.

"Se Chica frances stupido! ?Nunca se te occurio que tu podria ser la razon por Chiara alla es tan mal educados! Tu debe estas avergonzado de si mismo!Amenazar a una persona asi!" The spanish woman pulls Frani by the ear and yells into it so Frani is just saying 'ow ow ow' the entire lecture." I am so sorryabout Francine's behavior sometimes her rage gets the better of her. Francine apologize!"

"that really isn't neccesary" Maria steps in" by all means Gil here had it coming"

"COMME VOUS ALLIEZ AVOIR UN DE TOUTE FACON!I'm not apoligizing for having a little backbone! pour l'amor de dieu comment etes-vous stupides imbeciles!"

"Sie nehme das zuruck Hundin!"

"sur mon cadavre en decomposition a froid!" the Frenchie says in a quiet threat

"Das kann arrangiert werden!" the german girl holding up a-

BANG!

"Enough of this! I'm late once and this is what happens" questions another german voice this one younger and more comanding. Monika stands there head-phones providing protection from the sounding gun which was held high above her head by the taller of the two italian girls, Monika's oldest ally and best friend, Alicia (Veneciano) Vargas.

"Ve~ guys you have to stop this acting like boys your better than this."the still shorter than I am yet taller than her sister italian girl says." please I can't stand you guys fighting. I don't like it when you guys fight because when we fight wars start and war is never a good thing ok?!" the girl is crying alittle her eyes squinting to keep tears from falling but it's failing " but heres the other thing when you guys fight it makes me really mad ok now I realise that Feliciano maybe an idiota debole so making him mad isn't that bad but I'm not and idiot and I ,as certain as hell, am not weak, we've all seen what I can do when I get veramente arrabiato!"

...

The silence after all the yelling is deafening and swallows the room whole, I have to agree with her, she punched me at our last meeting for saying I don't like macaroni.( um and no that's not a british thing that's just me)

"ahhhhhhhh. anyone want a tasty snack?!" she says to break the silence

"oh I'll take one!" Yamato(Japan) Honda says bouncing lightly making her ridiculously short skirted school uniform bounce dangerously, thank god she's wearing shorts.

"oh ah here you go" Alicia has to bend down alittle to give the tiny nation a snack, only korea and most of the micronations are smaller than that japanese girl.

" Hey Japon why is your counter part so cute" that frog Frani has for a counterpart asks the reserve nation.

The japanese man just bows his head, but I already know the answer, otakus, not to mention she told me that she, like Emily, was raised by both Nene( China) Wang, in Emily's case me, and her counterpart. This caused her to be very different from both but have a strong early desire to please her counterpart, and seeing as Yamato is only aroung 70 probably still wants too. So in short Yamato is dressed like this because her 'big brother' Kiku likes how she looks in the outfit, he might possibly be more perverted than all of the Bad Touch Trio combined difference is he hides it. Perve. Afterall she looks and acts about 12.


	5. Chapter 5

Alicia Vargas

(ve~ we haven't left the building)

The rest of the countries come into the building starting with Aldheid Zwigili and her little brother Noah Stein ( Switzerland and Lictenstein) and ending with Nene Wang, that's what everybody calls her ok I have no idea what her real name is, ( China saying that she was neither sorry nor regretful of being late). Shortly after everybody started looking for/ debated thier counterparts about the state of the world or the politics/ happenings/ weather in their countries.

"Ve remember that earthquake that hit us earlier this year?" I ask cautiously, rembering the terrifying event vividly it hadn't hurt much but I could feel the terror of my people, the destruction of serveral buildings were what had caused pain.

"Si, how could I forget! ve~ we're lucky more people weren't hurt!"

"Esattamente! I just hope that we don't get another. - Aaahhh - Canoli!?"

"SI! Gravie! Ve~ you rember last year right? That huge earth quake"

"Si, Six people dead, dozens injured, several historic sites destroyed that one fucking hurt!" I grip my chair so hard in an attempt to block the memory and to get out my frustration " WHY DO WE HAVE TO DEAL WITH THIS!" I shout standing up the metal table cracking from the impact of my fists."THE WARS THE RECESSIONS THE FUCKING NATURAL DISASTERS! WHY DO WE HAVE TO DEAL WITH BEING SEPARATED FROM OUR FAMIGLIA, SIMPLY BECAUSE WE ARE TAKEN FUCKING OVER! WHY ! WHY! W-Why-y!? P-p-perche?! why? Why do the other countries not take me, us seriously?" My voice cracking tears of frustration and anger years of frustration and having not control finally coming out showing the rage, hate, and resentment I have built up over centuries."Maledizione perche!?" I scream as I throw the table that I broke across the room breaking it and the wall it hits."why am I like this?" I sob asking no one "ve~ I remember at when Chiara and I were normal little girls in Italia, we weren't countries we didn't have to worry about wars outside of our family getting hurt. I remember getting sold for marriage into a wealthy family in Venezia when I was just a bambina ,my older twin sister ,Chiara, sold as a maid to an idiota spainiard bitch in Roma because no man wanted a woman prone to fits and seizures. Even before I was a country I had to deal with not having a choice not having control being separated from my nonna and my sorella gemmella. I remember arriving in my husband's home too angry to see the beauty in the maze of canals, too resentful to smile at my own wedding, too stubborn to accept the words of my grandmama and too miserable to see my good fortune of having a kind future husband who was actually fairly close in age with me. Over time I get over the separation and see my good ~ Then I remember waking up in water; the city gone- flooded- my friends dead- drowned- and me not a scratch save for some unexlainable dizziness and migraine. I was maybe twelve by all accounts still a child, suddenly I had the weight of every single little thing in Veneziano's history, every war and possession, everything through the eyes of another person a ,boy about my age ,or more often than not younger, who looked exactly like me right down to my closed eyes" I move my bangs out of my face to emphasize the almost creepy resemblance" except he was almost nothing like me he backed down without a fight me well my sister can tell you they had to drag me kicking, screaming and biting to Venezia"

"Oh honhonhon oh really somehow I really can't see you being a fighter seeing that Italie is such a weak country mon petite" Francois's copia smirks the last words oozing with both flirtation and dominance "I mean seriously Italy never wins wars not since Rome disappeared the country is really only a lieu de vacances a vacation spot like the porcelaine fine in my dressoir you know ornement for show." that-that

" IDIOTA, DISGUSTOSO, PERVERSO, VILE, IGNOBILE, VOLGARE, BER VINO, MANIGIARE FORMAGGIO BASTARDO FRANCINO!"

I punch him in his stupid Frenchy face dio no wonder Iggy hates going to visit Francois

Suddenly everyone is staring at me, oh dio, I spoke all of my thoughts allowed before I punched him didn't I.

"ve~ COSA!?I only did/said what all you figlio di puttana fottere wanted to /were fottere thinking ! So what!?"

The other italian man my sister's copia stepped forward looking amused, surprised, and vaguely confused like most every other country in Europa.

"Are you sure that you're mio frattello gemello di copia" he half laughs kicking the knocked out Frenchman.

"Si, sono abbastanza sicuro. I represent Veneciano. Mia sorrella gemella e la vostra controparte seeing as both she and you are the elder of both sets of twins and represent Romano.

" You sure because my frattello is this guy" he says grabbing Feli by the collar

"ve~ Lovinooooooo" the younger whines squirming trying in vain to get loose.

"YES" I practically growl I already knocked out one guy and I'm about to knock out another, there is NOTHING I disprezza more than a dominatore and after the last guy this Lovino is fairly high on my hit list." So stop being an idiota jerkface bastardo and put him down"

" ok ok fine just checking because you act alot more like me than you do him according to Tony " Lovino says candidly gesturing towards a certain Spaniard and putting his brother down.

"ve~ Well 'Tony' can shut it"

"heh Gonna have to agree with you on that." Lovino laughs and heads back to his boyfriend. I flip him off which only make the "awesome" Prussia(s) do there hissing laughter and since I'm already pissed I flip them off as well

" huh" Monika grunts from behind me.

Huh is righ typically I was the one in a good mood but I've wanted to rip someone to shreds all day, though she would say thats how I am every day which is not true, and she was typically the one to deal and respond to threats and always fairly grumpy but to day she was in a particularly good mood. I turn to her not really knowing what to expect.

I certain as hell don't expect what does happen next.

Honda Yamato (or Yamato Honda to you westerners)

Hi there this is my first time narrating so exciting.

Anyway so after Alicia-san's little outburst I was really excited I thought this meeting would be boring because all of our toshiue no keikeishimai were in charge but I am already reloading the film of my camera for the fourteenth time this is almost as exciting as that time we played seven minutes in heaven at the little siblings world conference, Meriko, Igiko, and I spent nearly the entire time plugging our nosebleeds and taking pictures eventually someone called us the FANGIRL trio(whatever that means) and took away our cameras, good thing we brought our phones. But that's not important, what is important is the fact that afterward "things got boring again" (and by things got boring again I mean that I got bored) so I started to look around for Iggy-san and Emily-san or maybe Dokuko and Itako, well I found the latter two kissing. I whip out my phone texting my other friends which is actually really hard to do when your nose is releasing a river of blood and your working with an i-phone so i keep it short and to the point.

_" Monika and Alicia 'snogging' in back left corner from doorwayget over here~Nichiko"_

I pull out my naruto© paparatchi camera turn off the flash and take as many pictures as I can. Iggy arrives next with her Britishpunkmeetssteampunkmeetstechopunk digital camera and starts to take slightly more clear and slightly more purposeful pictures while we wait for Meriko with her quickperfectprint hand made reporter's camera the thing looks out of date but trust me it's a head of it's time.

FLASH! CLICK.

Right on time.

The two girls' heads snap toward the source of said flash and click but Meri is hidden by her brother and we're in the opposite direction the looks on their faces Dokuko's face is bright red from embarrassment, rage, and the kissing that had happened the previous moment. Igiko and I supress giggles as Itako pulls the german girl back in for more "face time" as some of Meriko's siblings/states would call it ( well actually only North Dakota, South California, New York, and New Jersey call it that but still you get the idea).


End file.
